Black Night Town
by Veelonica
Summary: Hongbin bertemu kembali dengan teman lama sekaligu cinta pertamanya setelah sekian lama. Apakah Hongbin menerima kembali cinta pertamanya tersebut? Black Night Town CHAP 2 UPDATE! VIXX LEO & HONGBIN
1. Chapter 1

**Black Night Town**

 **Pair : Leobin**

 **Genre : Romance & Friendship & little bit Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **WARNING! OOC,typo,alur cepat,boys love,yaoi,etc**

 **Dont like? Dont read!**

 **Enjoy!**

"Hyung! Ada seorang pelanggan yang ingin kau yang mengantarkan pesanannya" ujar salah satu pelayannya kepada chef direstoren itu yang sedang membuat menu untuk pelanggan yg lain sambil menepuk pundaknya. "Mengapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak yang lain saja? Ada banyak pelayan disini, kau juga bisa kan mengantarkan pesanannya" jawab chef tersebut yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan masakannya.

"Entahlah hyung, pelanggan itu sangat menginginkan jika kau yang mengantar pesanannya" ujar pelayannya "Jika aku yang mengantarkan pesanannya, lalu yang membuat menu untuk pelanggan lain siapa,hyuk?" jawab chef itu kepada pelayannya yang ternyata memiliki nama Hyuk.

"Masih ada aku,hyung. Kau tidak mempercayaiku?" tanya hyuk "Baiklah,baiklah akan aku antarkan menu ini'" jawabnya sambil melepaskan celemeknya lalu mengambil nampan dan mengantarkannya kepada pelanggan meja no 10.

"Ini tuan pesanannya" ujarnya sambil menaruh secangkir kopi diatas meja yang terdapat papan bertuliskan angka 10.

"Terima kasih. Maukah kau menemaniku,Lee Hongbin?"

Ia membelalakan matanya ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang dihadapannya, ia membeku seketika.

' _Bagaimana bisa dia tahu namaku?' batinnya_

"Duduklah, aku ingin bicara denganmu" lanjut lawan bicaranya mempersilahkan untuk duduk

Seorang chef yang ternyata bernama Lee Hongbin ini langsung mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang berhadapan dengan seseorang yang mengetahui namanya tersebut.

"Mengapa kau mengetahui namaku?" tanya Hongbin, "Kau melupakanku?" tanya pria dihadapannya. "Kau siapa? Aku tidak mengenalimu, sungguh" jawab Hongbin

"Aku tidak akan langsung memberitahumu, mungkin aku akan sedikit bermain denganmu" ujarnya sambil menyeruput kopi yang dihidangkan oleh Hongbin tadi.

Sedangkan ditempat lain.

' _Pantas saja orang itu meminta Hongbin hyung yang mengantar pesanannya ternyata dia ingin bertemu dengan Hongbin hyung.'_ batin Hyuk sambil memerhatikan hyungnya dan seseorang dihadapan hyungnya tersebut.

Kembali ditempat Hongbin.

"Bermain? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hongbin yang dibuat bingung oleh pria dihadapannya

"Kau tidak mengerti? Lebih baik langsung saja dimulai" ujarnya "Apa kau melihat taman diarah jam 9? Apa yang kau ketahui tentang itu?" lanjutnya sambil kembali menyeruput kopinya

"Aku melihatnya, aku juga mengetahuinya" jawab Hongbin "Lalu, ada apa dengan taman itu?" dilanjut dengan pertanyaan oleh Hongbin. "Apakah kau mengingat sesuatu yang terjadi disana 12 tahun yang lalu?" pria itu kembali bertanya pada Hongbin

"Kejadian 16 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Hongbin yang tiba tiba teringan sesuatu

 **FLASHBACK MODE ON**

 _Hongbin sedang berjalan disekitar taman lalu ia melihat anak laki laki yang sedang bermain bola dengan lihainya. Hongbin tertarik dan berjalan menghampiri anak laki laki yang sedang bermain bola itu, tetapi tanpa sepengetahuannya terdapat bola yang akan menghantamnya._

 _BRUAKHH!_

 _Hongbin langsung terjatuh setelah bola itu berhasil menghatam kepalanya. Kepalanya sangat pusing dan penglihatannya kabur, itulah yang dia rasakan sekarang. Walaupun penglihatannya tidak jelas tetapi dia masih dapat melihat seorang anak laki laki menghampirinya dengan wajah panik._

" _Apakah kau baik baik saja?" tanyanya sambil membantu Hongbin untuk duduk. "Kepalaku sangat pusing,hyung" jawab Hongbin sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing itu._

" _Tunggu sebentar" ujarnya sambil berlari mengambil handuk dan botol minum dari tasnya setelah ia mengambilnya ia langsung berlari menghampiri Hongbin. Ia membasahi handuk dengan air yang ada dibotolnya dan mengompreskannya pada kening Hongbin._

" _Terima kasih,hyung" ujar Hongbin sambil memegang handuk itu agar tidak jatuh_

" _Sama-sama, maaf tadi aku tidak sengaja. Aku tidak tahu jika bola itu akan mengenaimu." Anak laki laki itu meminta maaf pada Hongbin dengan nada penuh penyesalan_

" _Tidak apa-apa,hyung" jawab Hongbin dengan senyumannya yang manis menampilkan dimple dipipnya_

" _Hm, namaku Jung Taekwoon" ujar anak laki laki itu yang ternyata bernama Jung Taekwoon sambil mengulurkan tangannya_

" _Namaku Lee Hongbin" jawab Hongbin sambil menerima uluran tangan itu_

" _Oh,iya hyung kau suka bermain sepak bola?" lanjut hongbin "Iya aku sangat menyukainya" jawab taekwoon, "Mengapa kau memanggilku hyung? Aku masih 10 tahun" lanjut taekwoon_

" _Aku kan belum mengenalimu sebelumnya jadi aku memanggilmu hyung dan kau juga ternyata lebih tua dariku, aku masih 7 tahun hyung" jawab hongbin kembali menampilkan dimple manisnya_

 _Setelah pertemuan itu Taekwoon dan Hongbin berteman baik sampai suatu saat Taekwoon harus pindah karena ayahnya harus mengurusi perusahaan yang berada di Jepang, Hongbin yang mendengar kabar itu dari temannya yang kebetulan juga adalah teman Taekwoon merasa sangat sedih apalagi ia tidak mendengar langsung dari Taekwoon tetapi ia menitipkan surat untuk Hongbin._

 _Hongbin membuka surat itu dan membacanya_

' _Aku tahu ini sangat mendadak. Maafkan aku karna tidak bisa langsung berpamitan padamu, aku hanya bisa memberikan surat ini._

 _Jika kau membaca surat ini berarti aku sudah tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi._

 _Banyak hal yang sudah kita lakukan bersama, aku terima kasih padamu karena sudah mau menjadi temanku._

 _Aku tidak ahli dalam membuat surat. Jadi langsung saja._

 _Kau tahu aku pasti akan merindukan senyumanmu yang manis,cerewetmu,dan semua yang ada didalam drimu aku pasti akan merindukanya._

 _Satu lagi, kau tahu? Aku sangat menyukaimu Lee Hongbin saat kita pertama bertemu._

 _Semoga kita bis bertemu suatu saat nanti_

 _Jung Taekwoon'_

 _Hongbin langsung meneteskan air matanya setelah membaca surat itu, ia tidak percaya bahwa temannya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakakknya sendiri lalu berjanji akan selalu menemaninya. Sekarang harus pergi meninggalkannya, ia tidak mengerti mengapa hyungnya tidak memberitahunya dan mengapa harus melalui surat ini. Ia juga tidak yakin apakah ia bisa bertemu dengan taekwoon hyung kembali atau tidak. Tetapi, ada satu hal yang membuat Hongbin terkejut dari surat itu yaitu pernyataan jika taekwoon menyukainya. Sebenarnya Hongbin juga menyukai Taekwoon tetapi dia takut karena menyukai Taekwoon adal hal yang sangat mustahil baginya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah kejadia kepergian Taekwoon, Hongbin melanjutkan kehidupannya seperti biasa dan mencoba untuk melupakan Taekwoon, karena ia merasa sia-sia untuk menunggu kedatangan Taekwoon kembali._

 _Saat Hongbin menginjak sekolah menengah atas ia bertemu dengan teman baru yang bernama Hyuk, Hongbin sangat nyaman jika bersama Hyuk dan bisa melupakan Taekwoon. Hongbin dan Hyuk selalu bersama hingga mereka diperguruan tinggi._

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"Aku mengingatnya" ujar Hongbin sambil menatap seseorang yang ada dihadapannya.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

Halo semuanya~

Balik lagi nih hehe

Author ngeremake fanfic ini soalnya author ngerasa alur fanfic yang sebelumnya kurang seru jadi author remake semoga setelah diremake makin seru ceritanya dan semoga kalian juga suka ya~

Segitu aja deh dari author jangan lupa reviewnya ya~


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Night Town**

 **Pair : Leobin**

 **Genre : Romance & Friendship & little bit Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **WARNING! OOC,Typo,alur cepat,boyslove,yaoi,etc**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Hongbin tetap tidak bisa melupakan sosok Taekwoon bagaimanapun caranya, seolah enggan meninggalkan pikiran dan hati Hongbin. Walaupun dia memiliki Sanghyuk yang selalu berada disisinya._

 _Apakah Hongbin pernah mencoba untuk melupakan Taekwoon? Tentu saja pernah tapi sayang hal itu sia-sia, bagaimanapun dia melupakan Taekwoon yang terjadi adalah Taekwoon selalu muncul dipikirannya._

"Ya, aku mengingatnya" ujar Hongbin menatap seorang pria dihadapannya

"Baiklah. Temui aku ditaman itu. Datang atau tidak, aku akan menunggumu." ujar seseorang dihadapan Hongbin sambil menyesap kopinya lalu mengambil sesuatu dari bawah meja dan menaruhnya diatas meja. Setelah itu, dia meninggalkan Cafe.

Hongbin memandang kosong punggung pria tersebut yang perlahan menghilang.

 **...**

"Hyung! Bin hyung! Kau kenapa?" teriak Hyuk panik sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Hongbin. Hongbin yang terus dipanggil oleh Hyuk tidak memberi respon sama sekali.

Sekarang keadaan Cafe sudah sepi, hanya tersisa Hyuk dan Hongbin saja. Ternyata, pria tadi adalah pelanggan terakhir sebelum Cafe tutup.

Karena kesal dengan Hyung-nya yang tidak memberikan respon apapun kepadanya. Akhirnya, Hyuk memutuskan untuk menarik tubuh Hongbin dan langsung memeluknya berharap Hongbin kembali tenang karna Hyuk yakin bahwa saat ini pikiran Hongbin sedang kacau.

Setelah melepaskan pelukan, Hyuk mencengkram tubuh Hongbin dan berkata "Hyung, dengarkan aku. Aku tahu, kau pasti terkejut dengan kedatangan pria tadi, aku juga mengerti pasti dia adalah orang yang berpengaruh dalam hidupmu, dan pasti saat ini kau sedang kecewa padanya kan? Aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu sekarang"

Hongbin tertegun saat mendengar barisan kalimat yang diucapkan Hyuk. Kenapa? Karna hal yang diutarakan oleh Hyuk benar adanya. Sepertinya Hyuk bisa membaca pikiran Hongbin.

Hari telah berganti, cahaya Matahari menerobos masuk melalui celah jendela dan menyorot sesosok manusia tampan besurai coklat.

"Astaga, siapa yang membuka gorden jendelanya? Silau sekali, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur" gerutu pria tersebut

"Aku yang membukanya Hyung, segeralah bangun! Ini sudah pagi!" seru Hyuk kepada Hyung-nya sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada

"Ayolah, Hyuk. Ini hari minggu kan?"

"Hari ini jadwal kita bebersih rumah, cepatlah bangun atau aku akan menyeretmu Hyung" ujar Hyuk sambil menarik paksa selimut yang dipakai Hongbin

"Huwaaaa dingin!" pekik Hongbin lalu meringkuk kedinginan

"Hyungie, ayo bangun"

Hyuk kembali mencoba membangunkan Hongbin tetapi dia tidak mendapat respon apapun. Akhirnya Hyuk memiliki ide untuk menggendong Hongbin.

Hyuk menyelipkan tangannya kelutut hongbin dan tubuh Hongbin lalu mengangkatnya ala pengantin. Hongbin menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal, ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan benar saja. Sekarang ia sedang digendong oleh Hyuk.

"Ya! Hyuk, turunkan aku!" seru Hongbin

"Jangan bergerak, Hyung. Kau sangat berat" jawab Hyuk dengan santai

"Sudah tahu aku berat, kenapa kau menggendongku? Ayo cepat turunkan aku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri" seru Hongbin masih berusaha menolak agar dapat turun dari gendongan Hyuk

"Aku tidak akan menurunkanmu dan diamlah hyung" kekeuh Hyuk

 **...**

Sekarang Hongbin sudah wangi,bersih,rapih dan saatnya untuk melaksanakan tugas pertama yaitu membuat sarapan. Sedangkan Hyuk, ia sedang duduk manis disofa ruang tengah tepatnya didepan Televisi sambil menonton acara kartun favoritnya. Biasanya Hyuk dan Hongbin bergantian untuk membuat sarapan, kali ini adalah giliran Hongbin yang memasak.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Hongbin sudah selesai menyiapkan sarapan. Hongbin memanggil Hyuk untuk mengajak sarapan bersama kemudian Hyuk yang merasa dirinya dipanggil langsung menghampiri asal suara dan saat ia sampai ia mencium aroma masakan yang terlihat lezat. Tanpa basa-basi Hyuk langsung mengambil kursi dan mendudukinya.

"Hyung, kemarin aku melihat ada sebuket bunga dimeja Cafe. Aku pikir itu adalah bunga yang diberikan oleh pelanggan itu untukmu dan saat aku lihat disana terdapat surat tetapi aku tidak tahu apa isinya" ujar Hyuk membuka topik sambil memasukan makanan kedalam mulutnya

"Benarkah?" tanya Hongbin

"Iya, aku menaruhnya dimeja nakas" jelas Hyuk

"Aku akan mengeceknya nanti"

Mereka telah menyelesaikan sarapannya lalu dilanjutkan dengan kegiatan membersihkan rumah. Biasanya dihari libur atau hari minggu mereka gunakan untuk membersihkan rumah, bermain video game atau jalan-jalan ke toko buku dan pada hari minggu mereka tidak pergi ke Cafe, mereka mengandalkan karyawan Cafe disana.

Saat ini Hongbin sedang berada dikamarnya yang berada dilantai dua, ia memiliki tugas untuk menata kamar sedangkan Hyuk membersihkan ruangan yang ada dilantai dasar. Hongbin sedang merapikan ranjang, mengganti seprai dan menaruhnya dikotak cucian lalu Hongbin menuju lemari untuk menata susunan pakaian dan menaruh pakaian yang telah dicuci. Setelah selesai dengan urusan membersihkan ranjang dan lemari, ia berjalan menuju meja nakas untuk mengambil ponselnya. Tetapi, tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah buket bunga yang terdapat sepucuk surat diatas meja nakas.

'Apakah ini yang dikatakan Hyuk tadi?' batin Hongbin sambil mengambil buket bunga tersebut

Karena ia penasaran dengan bunga beserta suratnya, lalu ia mengambil surat itu dan membacanya

' _ **Aku tunggu jam 5 sore'**_

Setelah Hongbin membaca surat itu, ia kembali menaruhnya diatas meja. Menurutnya, surat itu tidak jelas. Tidak jelas siapa pengirimnya. Tidak jelas pula maksud dari surat itu. Akhirnya, Hongbin memutuskan untuk menuju ke lantai dasar lalu membantu Hyuk.

 **...**

"Hari ini sangat melelahkan, Hyung" keluh Hyuk sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa lalu mengambil remote TV dan menekan tombol power, berharap ada acara yang menarik.

"Hyukkie sedang kelelahan ternyata" cibir Hongbin sambil terkekeh "Ya sudah, Hyung buatkan makan siang. Hyukkie sudah laparkan?' Lanjut Hongbin berlalu menuju dapur untuk memasak. Hyuk sedikit tersipu saat Hongbin memanggilnya dengan panggilan _**'Hyukkie'**_ karna jarang atau hampir tidak pernah dia dipanggil seperti itu. Mungkin diantara mereka terdapat sesuatu, Tapi itu hanya mereka berdua,author dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Sambil menunggu Hongbin yang sedang memasak didapur, Hyuk memutuskan untuk mendengarkan musik karna menurutnya acara yang ada diTelevisi hari ini sangat membosankan. Hyuk mengscroll up & down jarinya dilayar ponsel pintarnya untuk mencari lagu yang ingin ia dengarkan. Sekarang, Hyuk sedang mendengarkan lagu _**Call You Mine**_ melalui earphone miliknya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya Hongbin selesai memasak menu makan siang hari ini. Hyuk yang mencium aroma lezat dari makanan buatan Hongbin langsung melepaskan earphone-nya dan menuju ruang makan. Makanan yang ia masak siang ini adalah Kimbab dan sepanci Ramyun. Sepanci ramyun sepertinya cukup untuk mereka berdua.

Selesai sudah acara makan siang Hongbin dan Hyuk, mereka melanjutkan aktivitas dengan bermain video game bersama. Bermain video game sudah menjadi hobi dari keduanya, rasanya seperti ada yang kurang jika dihari libur mereka tidak bermain video game.

 **...**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, dan keadaan diluar sedang hujan deras.

Tidak ada satupun yang berniat untuk pergi keluar rumah dalam keadaan huja deras seperti ini. Keadaan apartemen milik HyukBin terlihat sangat sepi, hanya terdengar suara TV yang sedang ditonton Hongbin dan Hyuk yang sedang berada dikamar. Hingga suatu saat, Hyuk keluar dari ruangannya sambil membawa surat.

"Hyung! Apakah kau sudah melihat ini?" ujar Hyuk sambil menunjukkan surat.

Merasa terpanggil, Hongbin menoleh kearah suara.

Tiba-tiba Hongbin teringat sesuatu saat mendengar pertanyaan dan melihat surat yang ada ditangan Hyuk.

' _ **Temui aku ditaman itu. Datang atau tidak, aku akan menunggumu.'**_

' _ **Hyung, kemarin aku melihat ada sebuket bunga dimeja Cafe. Aku pikir itu adalah bunga yang diberikan oleh pelanggan itu untukmu dan saat aku lihat disana terdapat surat tetapi aku tidak tahu apa isinya'**_

' _ **Aku tunggu jam 5 sore'**_

Setelah mengingatnya ia langsung bergegas mengambil payung,jaket dan tak lupa mantel hujan lalu menerjang derasnya hujan. Ia merutuki kebodohannya, bagaimana bisa ia melupakannya. Ia merasa dirinya orang yang paling bodoh didunia ini. Sedangkan, Hyuk yang sedang melihat Hongbin bergegas menerjang hujan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

Sekarang Hongbin sudah berada ditaman, tempat dimana dia dan Taekwoon bertemu saat kecil. Hongbin mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut taman untuk mencari keberadaan pria jangkung yang mengajaknya beertemu kemarin. Akhirnya, pandangan Hongbin tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang berdiri didekat bangku taman ditengah derasnya hujan. Hongbin merasa sangat bersalah karna membiarkan Hyung-nya kehujanan seperti itu.

"Taekwoon hyung!" teriak Hongbin sambil berlari kearah pria jangkung yang ternyata bernama Taekwoon tersebut.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

Hai hallo semuanya ~

Akhirnya chap 2 ini selesai yuhuuu ~

Sepertinya author lagi dapet banyak pencerahan makanya bisa nulis chap ini lebih panjang dari yang kemarin ehehe

Semoga kalian suka ya sama char 2 ini

Aku tunggu review dari kalian, jangan jadi sider ya :(

Sankyuuu


End file.
